Help Me Study?
by Taijiya Mizu
Summary: Tyson needs help studying. Maybe with a little help from Kai, he'll understand the topic? Rated for some language and shounen-ai.


**Title:** Help Me Study?

**Category:** Beyblade; one-shot

**Summary:** Tyson needs help studying. Maybe with a little help from Kai, he'll understand the topic?

**Pairing:** Kai/Tyson/Kai

**Warning:** Shounen-ai

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. Don't sue.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Love – a deep and vital emotion that satisfies certain needs, combined with a caring for and acceptance of the beloved and resulting in an intimate relationship. ("Marriages and Families: Making Choices in a Diverse Society" - Mary Ann Lamanna and Agnes Riedmann)

-S-S-S-S-S-

Tyson sighed, resisting the urge to take a lighter and set his Sociology book on fire. Why he ever took the damn class was beyond him. 'It'll help you understand people, families, children, relationships,' he mocked his advisor in his mind.

Yes, the great Tyson Granger was actually participating in college courses. After he finally graduated from High School, he decided to help out his grandfather with the dojo and take a few college courses on the side. Now, he was regretting taking this certain course. Half the stuff in the book was confusing, the teacher didn't tell him anything that he hadn't already figured out or disagreed with. Not to mention, his grades were slipping a little. That was never a good thing, either.

He'd been up for three hours trying to study for his exam the next day. Not that his notes were helping. Yes, he had let Hillary talk him into letting her help him in 'note taking,' but that was nothing in comparison to the fact that his teacher only gave them an overview on a topic, expected them to figure out the rest in the book, and be happy go lucky throughout the entire semester.

Even Max was tearing his hair out once when he tried helping Tyson understand what the book was saying. He gave up an hour into it, stating that he needed a hard drink and wondered if Kai still had a stash hidden somewhere when they were all staying with the All Stars and White Tigers for a few months on tour.

The dragon sighed again, opting to bang his head against his desk, feeling the hard wood imprint markings in his forehead. The book lay open in front of him, his notes in a messy pile next to it after he tried to make out what order they were supposed to go in.

The teacher never did go by the book.

"Tyson?" a voice asked from the doorway.

Tyson shifted so that he could see who it was. Kai stood leaning against the door frame, head cocked to the side in a mixture of concern and confusion. Tyson did a little fanboy squeal in his head. It wasn't often they got that sort of reaction out of Kai, and he was just too damn cute for someone not to want to see it again.

Wait, he stopped, did he just think Kai was cute?

'Yep, you know it,' a voice echoed in his head. 'And you won't say anything against that statement.'

'Got that right.'

"Tyson?" Kai asked again after he got no response from the teen in front of him.

The younger teen blinked, remembering that Kai had said his name. "Yeah, Kai?" he asked, sitting up straighter in his chair.

The frown on the phoenix's face deepened a bit before replying, "I had called dinner a while ago, but you never came down. You alright?"

Tyson blinked. Kai had called dinner? Kai had made dinner?

Wait, he hadn't heard Kai call his name? What was wrong with him?

Then it clicked. Kai was staying over for a few weeks while his apartment was being rid of pests. Seemed that the apartment owner hadn't told guests about the "small" rodent problem. Needless to say, when Kai had woken up in the middle of the night with a large sewer rat the size of his head laying on his chest, he had "complained," well, more of threatened.

Not that Tyson could blame him.

So, the kind-hearted dragon offered his friend to stay at the dojo. Kai had said that he'd pitch in his share of living there until he could go back. He mainly did grocery shopping, cleaned dishes, sometimes cooked, and did other chores around the place.

'Wow, I knew Sociology was bad for me! Kai's been here a week, and I've already forgotten! That's it, soon as this semester's over with, this book is meeting Mr. Lighter.' He sighed mentally. 'I guess it was Kai's turn to cook tonight,' Tyson mused in his mind, vaguely smelling the spice odors from Kai's clothing and the kitchen.

"Yeah," Tyson continued, trying to keep on topic instead of visualizing Kai in a gold apron that made his crimson eyes stand out even more, and just the apron. "Sorry, Kai, I've been trying to study for this flippin' Sociology test tomorrow, and I'm having a bit of trouble."

The phoenix tilted his head to the side which made something stir in the pit of the dragon's stomach throughout his entire body and collecting in his groin.

"Why didn't you say something?" Kai chastised. "I would have helped you, if you had asked."

Tyson blinked. Oh, yeah, Kai was a year older than him and a year ahead of him in school. The phoenix had stated that if he needed any help, all he had to do was ask, and he would.

"Sorry, Kai, it's just the last person I asked ended up needing a drink of your Russian vodka after an hour," Tyson smirked a little at that.

Kai snorted, a small smirk tugging at his lips. "Yeah, I remember Max coming up and asking how much I still had left after our little tour group. I didn't know why he wanted any, though."

"You give any to him?"

The older teen chuckled a little. "Turned out that I didn't have any more left. I did, but Tala and Bryan found it, and they took the rest, saying that they needed it more than me. Something about dealing with a hyper Ian and his plans to drop Ming-Ming in the ocean surrounded by sharks, then drop her into either liquid nitrogen or a tub of dry ice. He couldn't make up his mind."

Tyson laughed, remembering how much the little Russian "loved" the singing pop-star. "I'd have paid to see that."

Kai's smirk finally surfaced. "Tala and Bryan were going to charge a small fee but thought better of it after Garland had practically shoved Bryan in a closet of female cosmetics as a warning."

Tyson snorted. "Garland has Bryan wrapped around his finger."

The phoenix shrugged. "Maybe, but it helps keep him in line. I haven't had a call from the police department in a month now. Which is a good thing on my part."

Tyson smiled. It was times like this, just talking with Kai in a friendly manner, that made the dragon happy and thankful. After nearly being killed in the BEGA tournament, Kai had finally opened up a lot more than he had the previous two years. Tyson figured that he was still trying to find a place to stay in life now that Dranzer was gone as well as his beyblading career.

Not that he minded. He liked seeing Kai smile, relaxed, and laughing every once in a while.

"So, you still need help, Tyson?" Kai asked, striding over to the sitting teen. He leaned over the dragon's shoulder, peering at the open book. He frowned. "Why are you taking this again?" He sat down in another chair that he had pulled up beside Tyson's.

The dragon sighed. "I have no clue! My stupid advisor had said that it would help me understand relationships and stuff. I didn't think that it would be this complicated."

Kai glanced at him. "Why do you need to understand relationships? You already know a lot about them. After all, your the one that's mostly social and helps others out with their own problems."

Tyson snorted again. "Yeah, maybe, but it's supposed to help me understand my own relationships, too."

"Oh?" The older teen bit his lip a little as he picked up the book to hide his nervousness. "Your own relationships?"

Tyson blinked, realizing what he had said. He hadn't given anything away, had he? "Uh, yeah."

"You're involved with someone?"

Tyson looked over at his friend, noticing the way he had distanced himself from him. "Uh, no, but I do like someone." 'I can't believe I'm doing this!' he screamed in his mind. 'Kai will never accept that I like – love – him! There's no way that he'll return my feelings.'

"Oh? May I ask who it is?" Kai bit his lip again. Oh, it was obvious he liked the dragon. There was no more denial in his heart that he absolutely adored him. The dragon, though, could do so much better.

'After all,' Kai sighed, 'I'm a broken doll. There's no way he'd want something used and broken.'

"I like a guy, but he's way too cool, sweet in his own way, important, strong, hot, sexy, smart, mysterious, and wonderful for me. He could do so much better."

Kai blinked, and before his brain could catch up with his mouth, he started talking, "How could he do better than you, Tyson? You're amazing, nice, friendly, strong, patient, sweet, courageous, and wonderful all in your own. Who could be better than you?"

Now it was Tyson's turn to blink. "Huh?"

Kai shifted in his seat before taking a deep breath. He'd already started his hole in the ground, might as well finish digging it. "Tyson, you were the one that saved me countless times. You kept me from seeing the dark shadows in the sky but rather the silver lining around the clouds. You were the one who always offered me a place to stay when I needed it. You were always the one who everyone turns to when they have a problem. You are always the one who jumps in to save a friend without even thinking about yourself. You're always the one that keeps everyone together. Without you, the world wouldn't be worth living in. Tyson, you kept me from throwing in the towel after BEGA. If it wasn't for you, I'd have joined Dranzer and my parents. If I hadn't heard your voice, seen your face, while I was in the hospital, I probably would have given up, but you wouldn't let me. You give not only me strength but everyone else, too. Don't sell yourself short, Tyson."

The dragon gaped up at the phoenix. 'There's no way.....'

Kai took another deep breath. "And that-that is why I-I have to tell you, Tyson, that I-I l-love you, and always have."

This time, Tyson fell completely out of his chair.

"Tyson? Are you okay?" Kai asked, kneeling next to him on the floor.

The dragon groaned as he sat up a bit more, rubbing his butt where he had precisely fell on. "Yeah." He looked up, seeing Kai about to go, a gleam of hurt in his crimson eyes. "Wait, Kai."

Kai stopped, but his slate colored bangs kept the younger teen from seeing his exotic eyes.

"Did you mean what you said?" He stood and grabbed the phoenix by the arm. "Did you mean it, Kai?"

"You should know by now, Tyson, that I don't lie," he whispered.

Choking back a happy sob, he enveloped his captain, friend, and crush in a tight hug.

"You're not the only one, Kai," he murmured in the older teen's ear. "Your not the only one in love with someone in this room."

"B-But you said..."

"I meant you, silly," Tyson chuckled, tightening his hold around the taller teen.

Kai sighed and pulled back a bit only to brush his lips lightly against the blunnette's. Tyson responded, firming the kiss and pulling Kai even more against him as he felt the phoenix's arms wrap around his waist, completing the embrace.

"I love you, Kai," Tyson whispered against the teen's lips.

Kai smirked. "I figured that out."

"Thanks for helping me study. I needed to know about love, and I think I understand it now."

The smirk widened into a soft, warm smile. "Any time, Tyson. Any time."

They gazed at each other for a little bit more before Tyson spoke again.

"I have an anatomy test next week. Wanna help me study?"

Kai smirked full-blown and crushed his lips against the dragon's.

'I'll take that as a yes.'

-S-S-S-S-S-

Storge Relationships – (STOR-gay) is an affectionate, companionate style of loving. This love style focuses on deepening mutual commitment, respect, friendship over time, and common goals. Sexual intimacy comes about as partners develop increasing understanding of each other. This storgic lover's basic attitude to his or her partner is one of familiarity: "I've known you a long time, seen you in many moods". In other words, "my partner is my friend." Storgic lovers are likely to agree that "I always expect to be friends with the one I love." ("Marriages and Families: Making Choices in a Diverse Society" - Mary Ann Lamanna and Agnes Riedmann)

-S-S-S-S-S-

OMG. My first Tyson/Kai/Tyson fic! Ever!

(faints)

Tyson – Uh, what is she doing?

Kai – (pokes Miz with his foot) I think she's died of shock.

Tyson – Uh, huh.

I have not died.

Tyson – YIPE! She's a zombie!

(growls) Okay, everyone, tell me what you think! It's not much. I'm still in slightly learning stages of writing fluff, so, I'm trying.

Oh, Tyson's attitude towards Sociology in this fic was deprived from mine. I hate the stupid class, and yes, the definitions in the fic are from my book.....damn thing almost broke my toe the very first day I bought it.....that should have been my sign saying "DON'T TAKE THIS CLASS!"

(sigh) Anyways, tell me what you all think! I wanna know! ^^ So, review! Please! ^^

Ja Ne

Miz


End file.
